<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>疼痛教育 by hammeredz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433747">疼痛教育</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hammeredz/pseuds/hammeredz'>hammeredz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONF (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hammeredz/pseuds/hammeredz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hyojin/Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>疼痛教育</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt;上&gt;</p><p>“宰营啊，你知道哥不想这样的”</p><p>沈宰营的衣服早在进入房间时就听话的自己脱光，双手被绑在身后，眼睛被金晓珍随手从床边拿的黑色领带蒙住，此时他的下巴被用力的捏着，透过黑色布料只能隐约看到人影，虽然看不清五官却能感受金晓珍的愠怒，他迫切的想要说些什么，却因为嘴巴上的口塞，只能发出含混不清的声音</p><p>“你平时在镜头面前怎么撒娇我都没管过你”</p><p>金晓珍轻轻抚摸着沈宰营的脸，让沈宰营产生了一种被疼爱的错觉，他讨好的用脸颊去蹭金晓珍的手心，却被冷漠的推开</p><p>“为什么没有先和我说，要不是看视频，我都不知道你在镜头前面扭成那样，是要勾引谁？”</p><p>金晓珍冷哼一声，把沈宰营下身的尿道棒又往里推了推，尖锐又酸痛的感觉让沈宰营忍不住流下眼泪，沾湿了蒙在眼睛上的领带，求饶的话困在喉头，无法突破嘴巴上的屏障，已经跪了半小时本就两腿酸软，体力越来越跟不上金晓珍变本加厉的玩弄，而金晓珍还在慢悠悠的抽插着尿道棒，沈宰营的呜咽声越来越大，口水不受控制的流到下巴，没过几分钟便瘫软在地上，在这种痛感大于快感的刺激下射了精，尿道突然张大又收缩，里面细小的棒子擦过软肉，让沈宰营忍无可忍的弓起了背，眼泪透过布料打湿了地板</p><p>金晓珍解开了沈宰营眼睛上已经被泪水浸湿的领带，沈宰营的眼睛已经哭得有些红肿，不知是因为蒙住眼睛太久导致的畏光还是痛感还没散去，依旧在不停的流泪。他蜷缩着往金晓珍的方向去，讨好的用头蹭了蹭金晓珍的裤脚，金晓珍居高临下的盯着地上一副狼狈姿态的沈宰营，蹲下身子，轻轻的撩开沈宰营额前已经湿漉漉的碎发，</p><p>“我允许你躺下了吗？”</p><p>此时的金晓珍明明是笑着讲这句话，却吓得沈宰营立刻爬了起来，双腿已经不受控制的发抖但还是强撑着维持了跪姿，</p><p>“乖孩子”</p><p>尿道棒被金晓珍缓慢的抽了出来，带着一股浓稠的精液，他甚至故意在抽出时去搓马眼的边缘，沈宰营倒吸了一口凉气，下体又有了微微抬头的迹象</p><p>“口塞想摘下来吗？”</p><p>沈宰营急促的点了点头，长时间含着口塞让他脸部肌肉已经失去了起码的控制力，口水不时的流到下巴，和泪水混在一起，沈宰营从来没有觉得自己如此狼狈过</p><p>“把腿张开”</p><p>沈宰营努力的控制双腿分到最大，金晓珍从容的握住他的性器，开始上下套弄起来，因为刚经过尿道棒的折磨，马眼现在还略微红肿着，沈宰营恐惧的睁大眼睛，不知道金晓珍要干嘛，下体却在这一来一回中再次挺立起来</p><p>金晓珍翻了翻抽屉，拿出一个还没拆封的小玩具，那是沈宰营前几天买来想要用在金晓珍身上的跳蛋</p><p>“宰营啊，你以为偷偷买玩具我不知道吗？这次你先帮我试试爽不爽吧”</p><p>跳蛋抹上冰凉的润滑液，塞进了沈宰营的后穴，金晓珍晃了晃手中的遥控器</p><p>“十分钟时间，只要你忍住不射，我就不再惩罚你”</p><p>说罢，金晓珍打开了开关，只推了一档，跳蛋带着内壁轻轻的震动，沈宰营忍不住颤抖起来，前面的性器也一跳一跳的渗出分泌物，他忍不住瞄了眼时钟，十分钟应该还...</p><p>金晓珍突然伸手把沈宰营往怀里一拉，偏过头轻咬起他的耳朵，这是沈宰营全身最敏感的地方。他的耳朵开始发烫，热度涌上脑袋，又通过脊髓汇聚到下腹，后穴的跳蛋一点点的震动着，内壁的酸麻感连带刺激着前面挺立的性器</p><p>十分钟...好难...</p><p>沈宰营脑子乱乱的，盯着时钟的注意力时不时被快感抽走，好想把捆住的双手解开照顾一下前面孤零零的阳具。金晓珍仿佛读懂了他的心事，抱着他的手转移到下身撸动起来，似乎还嫌这样不够似的，不时捏揉挤压着沈宰营的龟头，沈宰营控制不住的腿软起来，整个人的重心都歪到了金晓珍的怀里</p><p>“这才五分钟，你就想射了？”</p><p>金晓珍在他耳边轻笑着，手里握着的性器在他的玩弄下慢慢的涨大，沈宰营靠在他的肩头，小口小口的喘着气，而金晓珍偏偏这个时候把跳蛋调到了最大档，他明显感觉到怀里的人抖的更厉害了，肩膀上的湿乎乎的，不知是沈宰营的口水还是泪水</p><p>还有三分钟...</p><p>沈宰营忍的很辛苦，浑身上下的快感交织在一起，脑袋像烧开的水一样咕噜咕噜，他只能强迫自己放松，以拖长接纳快感的时间。细心如金晓珍，立刻察觉到他的状态，手上的动作越来越快，甚至恶意的捏起了他前端的嫩皮，另外一只手绕到他的身后，把跳蛋往更深的地方推了推</p><p>“呜...”</p><p>沈宰营再也忍不住了，高速抖动的跳蛋正好顶到他的前列腺，他呜咽着射在了金晓珍的手上，双眼放空的盯着时钟，大脑还没来得及好好体会这酸甜的感觉，就被恐惧占领</p><p>“宰营啊，我给你机会了，只差一分钟你都忍不了吗”</p><p>金晓珍把怀里的沈宰营随意的一推，沈宰营便瘫在地上，整个人像从水里刚被捞起来一样，地上还有未干的精液，散发着淫糜的味道</p><p>“既然你那么想射，今晚我让你射个够”</p><p> </p><p>&lt;下&gt;</p><p>金晓珍从柜子里摸出了一条牛皮质的短鞭，脸上的表情让人捉摸不透</p><p>“到床上来”</p><p>沈宰营发出“呜呜”的声音，可怜兮兮的看着金晓珍</p><p>“别让我说第二遍”</p><p>金晓珍的脸色冷了下来，盯得沈宰营头皮发麻，他颤颤巍巍的爬到床边，刚努力支起身体，就重心不稳，面朝下摔在了床上。</p><p>天生的宽肩和常年的健身让沈宰营的肌肉线条十分流畅，他的双手一直被绑在身后，肩胛骨凸起，像一只展翅的蝴蝶。金晓珍细细的摩挲着沈宰营的脊骨，像在抚摸一件珍贵的艺术品</p><p>“沈宰营...沈宰营...”金晓珍口里喃喃的低语着“你可叫我怎么办才好”</p><p>鞭子咬上了沈宰营的脊背，光滑的皮肤上立刻留下鲜红的印记，疼的他低吼了起来，额头一丝一丝的冒着冷汗</p><p>金晓珍慢慢地一颗一颗解开纽扣，沈宰营因为后背的剧痛蜷缩在床上，注意力却被眼前人吸引，脱衣服的金晓珍有种说不出的性感，他一时竟舍不得移开自己注视着金晓珍的目光。</p><p>金晓珍斜过头看着他，随手把脱掉的衬衫扔在地上，然后站起身来，准备把碍事的裤子一并脱掉</p><p>“呜呜呜呜....嗯...”</p><p>沈宰营突然哼出声来，他胆战心惊的往下身一看，性器居然被居高临下俯视着他的男人一下子用脚踩住了</p><p>金晓珍用粗糙的脚掌一下一下的揉弄他的阴茎，甚至去用脚趾头戳他的卵蛋，这种被人踩在脚下的凌辱感奇异地转化成了快感，沈宰营的下身又有了抬头的趋势，他的身体不受大脑支配地颤抖了起来</p><p>该死...明明已经射过两次了，竟然还会有感觉</p><p>就算很难适应也还是适应了，这就是人体的奇妙，沈宰营甚至还有闲工夫在脑袋里骂自己</p><p>“等不及了？背对着我跪下”</p><p>金晓珍上下撸动了几下性器，连扩张都没做，直接挺进了沈宰营的后穴</p><p>背上的伤口火辣辣的感觉一直折磨着沈宰营，此时后方撕裂般的疼痛又叠加在一起，让沈宰营短暂的失去了意识，而金晓珍甚至没有给他喘息的机会，就上下动了起来</p><p>痛，长时间含着口塞的嘴巴痛，后背的鞭痕痛，跪了太久膝盖痛，阴茎痛，后穴更痛，浑身上下只剩一个[ 痛 ]</p><p>沈宰营小声的哭了起来，身体关节仿佛不是自己的，只能跟着身后金晓珍的动作机械性的颤动着</p><p>金晓珍察觉到沈宰营的哭声渐渐小了，肠液逐渐开始分泌，抽插也慢慢的顺利起来，甚至有走神的迹象，啪啪的拍起了眼前人的臀瓣，沈宰营哼哼唧唧的表示抗议，金晓珍更用力的操干起来，粗重的喘息和滋滋的水声回荡在房间里。</p><p>沈宰营一激灵，一股酥麻的感觉从尾椎直直窜上了脑门，这没头没脑的冲撞下反而让金晓珍找到了他的敏感点。肠壁突然的收缩让身后的人也意识到了沈宰营身体的变化，金晓珍开始缓慢用力的在那一段重重的研磨，过于细致的动作让沈宰营甚至能通过甬道的感受在脑海中描绘出金晓珍性器的形状</p><p>迟迟没有到的感觉，金晓珍开始有些疲惫了，沈宰营的支点只有肩膀和膝盖，虽然努力在撅着屁股，但腰部还是在渐渐的往下沉。</p><p>金晓珍抽身往沈宰营身边一躺</p><p>“坐上来”</p><p>沈宰营吃力的挺起了身子，骑上了金晓珍的腰间，金晓珍扶着自己的性器，找准了穴口，沈宰营便慢慢的往下坐，一寸一寸的把龟头吞了进去。金晓珍用力的往上一顶，沈宰营闷哼一声，由于没有双手的支撑，差点没稳住身子</p><p>但金晓珍没有继续大力的动作，时不时的动一下腰，刚从强烈的操干中回过神来，沈宰营哪受得了金晓珍现在三天打鱼两天晒网的态度</p><p>心里痒痒的，想要被贯穿，被狠狠贯穿</p><p>沈宰营的眼神越发的迷离，伴着支离破碎的呻吟，口水从嘴角顺着脖颈上的青筋滑落到胸口，尽管身体的每一个细胞都在强调它们有多疲惫不堪，还是不由自主的摇摆起腰身，肉茎在他的体内一进一出，铃口湿湿热热的分泌着前列腺液，星星点点的落在金晓珍的下腹,忿张的肌肉在灯光的照射下泛着诱人的蜜色</p><p>这一幕实在有够催情...</p><p>甬道里的硬挺又涨大了几分，金晓珍一个翻身把沈宰营压在身下，沈宰营一条腿被抬起放在他的肩膀上，金晓珍加快了速度在甬道大开大合的操干起来。沈宰营被撞得七荤八素，意识快飘起来，眼前越来越浑浊，自下腹传来的阵阵酥麻感让他头晕目眩</p><p>金晓珍也是一身大汗，随着交合处的体液一起落在床单上，性器一跳一跳的想射。他伸手握住了沈宰营的阴茎上下套弄起来，如冲刺般的几个动作下，沈宰营肠道一阵收紧，金晓珍腰下一沉，发泄在了沈宰营的身体里</p><p>被人体内射精的感觉很微妙，能感觉到一股一股的热潮冲刷在他的内壁上，沈宰营就着后方的快感射了出来，已经是今晚的第三次了，精液稀薄的像水一般</p><p>金晓珍坐起身解开了沈宰手上的皮带，因为捆得太久，硬皮质的磨蹭下手腕有些破皮，边上也是红肿一片，背上的鞭痕随着时间的推移更明显了，有几处打的时候没控制好力道，已经微微的渗出了血珠，红润的后穴还一张一合的吐着白色的液体</p><p>他们从来没在对方的体内射过精，怕对方拉肚子，清理起来也麻烦，毕竟作为爱豆，行程不固定，练习时间也多，如果因为某些不必要的事情导致工作没办法及时完成，是两个人都不愿意看到的局面</p><p>今天这一切都是因为金晓珍看到沈宰营在没有他的行程里扭来扭去，连舔弄糖果的样子都让人血脉贲张，甚至是已经一个月之前的行程，沈宰营都没有主动和他报备一下自己在镜头前做了什么，怒气一下上了头才做出了失控的行为</p><p>他想要沈宰营是他的，从里到外都是他的，只是他的，别人连想法也不可以有，这种念头折磨的金晓珍快要疯了，待冷静下来一看，沈宰营已经成了如此狼狈的样子了</p><p>玩的过火了...</p><p>“哈...我真的不是个好top”</p><p>确实，沈宰营和金晓珍刚确定关系的时候，也多次尝试过。磨合了两三个月得出的结论是两人在床上的风格完全不同，沈宰营连骨子里都是温柔的，总是毫不费力的就能找到他的敏感点，更多时间他只需要躺在床上去接受，就能享受到两个人都满意的性爱。而他却总是被莫名其妙的情绪主导，这也是他不太做top的原因，总是会让沈宰营受伤</p><p>金晓珍背过身子，不敢面对沈宰营</p><p>“晓珍哥..”</p><p>“气...气消了吗？”</p><p>沈宰营缓了过来，自行拿下了口塞，因为全程不能顺畅的发声，嗓子已经有些沙哑</p><p>金晓珍默不作答，沈宰营吃力的支起身子从背后抱住了他</p><p>“是我没有...没有先和你讲明白...这次算我们扯平，谁也不要怨谁，好吗？”</p><p>金晓珍明显感觉到身后的人还在微弱的颤抖着，痛苦的是沈宰营，却反过来安慰他,金晓珍心头一紧，转过身来，回抱住沈宰营</p><p>“嗯”</p><p>是啊，其实沈宰营比他自己还要了解他</p><p>——完——</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>